As science and technology advance rapidly, electronic devices gradually become an indispensable part of our daily life and they are used extensively in different areas such as the applications in military, office, everyday life, etc. At present, the use of touch electronic devices is the mainstream, and the touch electronic devices include but not limiting to notebook computers, handwriting pads, touch screens, etc. The touch electronic device generally includes a touch module, so that users may slide or press the touch module to input or retrieve data of the electronic device.
In a conventional touch module, a slide unit and a press unit are manufactured separately, and then they are assembled and combined with each other without any waterproof structure.
As the using time of the electronic device becomes increasingly longer, and users often carry the electronic device with them all the time, some manufacturers provides a waterproof electronic device by gluing the interior of the touch module or installing a rubber structure to prevent damages caused by rain or water splashing while carrying the electronic device. As a result, the thickness of the electronic device is increased by 3 mm to 4 mm, not just increasing the volume of the electronic device only, but also incurring a higher material cost. Obviously, such conventional electronic device requires further improvements.